Ask Cardfight Vanguard Characters
by otakuroy
Summary: Hello everyone, it's time to make this official. However I have one rule you MUST follow. If you have like questions for the characters then post it in private instead of reviews. Those who post reviews as questions wont be answered. Hope I made it clear for you all, I will only accept requests and questions in my inbox. Those who post on reviews will be ignored.
1. Info & Rules (Important)

**Ask Cardfight Vanguard Characters.**

Hello everyone, it's time to make this official. However I have one rule you **MUST** follow. If you have like questions for the characters then post it in private instead of reviews. Those who post reviews as questions wont be answered.

Now that the rules are explained, now how to post your question to me. Just send me a private message to my private inbox and post your question like this.

**First enter your name: From Otakuroy**

**Second who are you going to ask the question: To Sendou Aichi.**

**Third and last. What is your question: why is your hair blue? XD**

Hope I made it clear for you all, I will only accept requests and questions in my inbox.

Those who post on reviews will be ignored.

P.S. You can ask ANY cardfight vanguard character, anyone.


	2. Ask Sendou Aichi

**one rule you ****MUST** follow. If you have like questions for the characters then post it in private instead of reviews. Those who post reviews as questions wont be answered.

**From Naruhina Inukag fan:**

**#1 For Aichi: If you had to choose, who would you take to a high school dance, Misaki or Kourin?**

**Aichi**: s-school dance? Well I never have been to a school dance before, but if I had to pick I want to bring everyone along since I don't want anyone to be left out. It would be unfair if the other doesn't get picked to come to the school dance.

Background Kourin and Misaki glaring at each other with their neatly dresses.

**From Guest:**

**#2 To Aichi: who do you love Misaki or Kourin?**

Aichi: love? Well I love all of my friends of course so I have to say both if that answers your question.

Aichi smiling all dense looking while Misaki and Kouring blushing heavily from the last words as they have their back faced to each other.

**#3 From** **Noctowl**

**To Aichi:Does Aichi Prefers Blaster Blade or Blaster Blade Liberator?**

Aichi: both of them are my avatar, there is no way I would choose one or the other. Same goes for Blaster Dark.

**#4 From Guest:**

**To Aichi: if you had to choose who would be your date/girlfriend/ lover who**  
**would it be Misaki, Yuri, Asaka, or Emi?**

Aichi: W-WHY WOULD I PICK EMI AS ANSWER WITHIN THOSE QUESTIONS!? SHE IS MY SISTER!

**#5 From guest**

**To Aichi: if you had to choose who would you marry Misaki, Kourin, Suiko,**  
**Rekka, or Yuri.**

Misaki, Kourin , Suiko, Rekka and Yuri standing there with their bougette's with white wedding dresses. Aichi turning very red with steam coming out of his ears and starting to get dizzy while wearing a tuxedo.

Aichi: n-next question please...

**#6 From Guest**

**To Aichi: Are you interested in romance or any kind of contact with a female**  
**at all?**

Aichi blushing complety red while hiding under his blanket of a Futon.

Emi: it's not like he is not intrested, but my brother is a very bashfull one when girls and love are together as a subject. So basicly to answeryour question, my brother is a shy person and doesn't go well with girls that are intrested in love.

**#7 From Guest22 **

**To Aichi: Have you ever had a girlfriend before?**

Aichi:...well...

far in the past where Aichi is around 7 years old. Emi and Aichi playing in the yard while Emi is smiling allot when she is around Aichi.

Emi: big brother let's play couple!

Emi clinging on Aichi's arm while she is in a silly wedding dress while Aichi just wearing white shirt and short jeans.

Aichi: NO I DON'T WANT TO, MOM HELP ME!

Shizuka: now be nice to your sister Aichi, just play along and maybe you will find a lover that you want to spend the rest of your life with.

Aichi: I don't like girls, I just want to play with my action figures!

Aichi crying as little action figures of Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark are laying on the ground.

Blaster Dark: when he grows up, your his vanguard.

Blaster Blade:...hnn...

**#8 From: Guest 22 (Guest) **

**To Aichi: What would you do if a bunch of your fangirls started**  
**chasing after you asking you to go out with them?**

Aichi: WHAT YOU YHINK I WOULD DO!?

Aichi running very fast away from a ton of fangirls catching up on him

Fangirls: AICHI! 3

**#9From: Guest2 ( Guest )**

**To Aichi: Would you date Asuka?**

Aichi: e-eh...well...I suppose she is alright, but she is with Ren...I think...

Aichi getting flustered while Misaki is glaring from the question.

**#10 From: 2XD2 (Guest) **

**To aichi: what would you do if kourin took you to the top of the school**  
**roof and began making very suggestive advances and began doing very**  
**inappropriate things with you?**

Kourin and Aichi sitting on their knees while gazing at each others eyes while the sunsets behind Kourin.

Kourin: I have something to tell you...

Aichi:...you can tell me, I'm not afraid of it.

Kourin reaches her hand towards Aichi but then placed it on the playmate.

Kourin: it's best to use that unit for later then right away, there is a chance you need to spend too much cards in order to protect it.

Aichi: I-I see, never thought of it that way.

Kourin: also final turn.

Aichi: e-eh! Isn't that inappropriate!?

Kourin: true, only show offs does it but I like to say it once to you.

Kourin smiled as well aichi for having a good time playing card games against each other.

**#11 From: Guest 101 (Guest)**

**To Aichi : what would you do if you stuck in planet cray until**  
**someone save you?**

Wingal and Flogal licking Aichi's cheeks as he chuckeld for being surrounded with his Gold Paladins units and Royal Paladins

Aichi: I'll be around my friends for the time being.

**#12 From : MisakixAichi**

**To Aichi : Do you want Misaki to be your Girlfriend?**

Aichi: eeh!? Isn't she my friend then?

Aichi with teary eyes in chibi mood while having his hands near his eyes to wipe his tears.

**#13 From: MisakixAichi**

**To Aichi : If your wet dream was with Misaki do you feel awkward when talking with Misaki in card capital?**

Aichi went into the Card Capital but then his entire body froze when he sees Misaki.

Misaki: morning Aichi.

She smiled polite but Aichi quickly turned and ran away with a red face.

Misaki: hm?

Misaki tilted her head with a question mark above her head.

**#14 From foretoldlegends**

**To Aichi question: if you had to pick a clan that wasn't a paladin clan and learn how to use it what clan would it be? don't worry you won't ruin your friendship with them at all**

every clan of planet Cray are surrounding Aichi and kept yelling. PICK ME I'M THE STRONGEST! NO DON'T PICK HIM I'M FAR MORE STRONGER!

Aichi:…C-Can't decide…any clan will do for me as long your willing to put effort into it.

**#15 From: Ureshia **

**To: Aichi Sendou Where would you like to take Misaki on your honeymoon after you 2 got married?**

Aichi: M-M-M-MARRIED!?

**#16 From: Ureshia**

**To Aichi Sendou: How would you feel if both Kourin and Misaki started fighting for your attention?**

Kourin/Misaki: Stand up, Vanguard!

Aichi: oh, another friendly match between Misaki-san and Kourin-san.

Kourin/Misaki mind: if I win, I will make sure she never get near Aichi again.

Dark aura is showing between the two while Aichi starting to get worried with a awkward smile on his face.

Aichi mind: for some reason…I don't want either of them to win…

**#17 From XxEviXkittenxX**

**To Aichi: Do you realise just how Uke-ish you are? ... or how many  
characters/fangirls are in love with you?**

Aichi: what is Uke-ish?

Aichi looking all confused while the fangirls find it adorable how clueless he is.

**#18 From MisakixAichi**

**To Aichi : do you know that Kourin and Misaki have crush on you? if you do know who do you choose?**

Kourin: don't

Misaki: but

Kourin/Misaki: IN!

Kourin and Misaki burst out with evil red glowing eyes while innocent Aichi playing card games with Naoki and Shingo in the background.

**#19 From MisakixAichi**

**To Aichi : have you ever consider having a girlfriend?**

Aichi: I already have a girlfriend and more then just one. Like Kourin, Misaki, Asaka, Yuri, Rekka, Suiko.

Aichi kept going while Kourin and Misaki are kind of disappointed on how dense Aichi is but yet giggling for his goofy mind.

**#20 From: Ureshia**

**To: Aichi**

**If Misaki became your enemy against her will what would you do?**

Aichi and Misaki standing infront of each other with their decks ready.

Aichi: MISAKI! I will save you no matter what!

Aichi getting a strong vibe with blue aura surrounding him.

Misaki:...hnn...

Misaki having red lines under her eye lines while having a dark aura around her.

**From: Ureshia**

**#21 To: Aichi**

**Do you think Misaki is pretty?**

****Aichi: w-well...her new hairstyle is diffrent from before...but I suppose she looks...P-pretty...

Aichi mumbling quietly for not wanting anyone to hear it while blushing deep.


	3. Ask Toshiki Kai

**From Guest:**

**#1 To Kai : if Aichi and Miwa falling from a cliff who do you save and who do you let to fall and die?**

Miwa/Aichi: AAAH!

Miwa and Aichi falling from a cliff as Kai grabbed both their wrists and pulled them back up with a tense look on his face.

Kai: I got two arms don't I, why wouldn't I be able to save both?

**#2 From Guest:**

**To Kai: did you ever had a girlfriend or boyfriend?**

Kai: no I haven't dated a person before.

fangirls: KAI-KUN YOUR SO COOL AND HANDSOME NYAAA!

many girls in the backgrounds holding posters of Kai Toshiki and Narukami decks along with Kagero decks.

Kai: but I do have fangirls if that counts.

**#3 From: Guest 101 (Guest)**

**To Kai : if you lose your deck and you found someone else her/his deck, what will you**  
**do?**

Kai went into the Card Capital shop and bought himself some booster packs and a trail deck from Narukami and Kagero. Place the found deck in the lost and found box as he head back home.

**#4 From: Guest 101 (Guest)**

**To Kai : if Miwa almost killed by Misaki because teasing her what will you say?**

Kai: Don't need to say anything, Tokura Misaki is doing the work for me.

Misaki grabbing Miwa's legs and swirling round and round while Miwa is floating in midair.

Miwa: I WAS JUST PLAYING AROUND, KAI HELP ME FOR CRAY SAKES!

**#5 From: MILJUSTDUPIT**

**To: Kai**

**if Misaki fell in love with you what would you do?**

Misaki and Kai staring at each other face to face. Misaki getting a little blush while Kai just staring at her with cold eyes.

Kai:...when do I get the pack?

Misaki burning up and gave Kai his vanguard booster pack as he took it. He just walked away while Misaki eyes swirling around from the heat.

**#6 From: Guest **

**To Kai :what if Misaki picked you to be her boyfriend would you accept the offer?**

Kai and Misaki stand against each other. Misaki has her oracle think tank units out while Kai kagero dragon units are scorching very heated towards Misaki.

Kai: if you can overwhelm the heat, then I shall go out with you. But your flame isn't strong enough to overwhelm mine. Dragonic Overlord! Eternal Flame!

Kai red dragon scorch every unit of Misaki into ashes, Misaki dropped her head a little but quickly held it up again.

Misaki: one more!

Kai slightly smiled to see Misaki's determination grow even stronger.

Kai: fine by me...round 2

**#7 From MortisLunaris**

**To Toshiki Kai: ****Ren and Miwa locked you and Misaki in a closet without much space leaving you ****two in uncomfortable, awkward positions. What do you do?**

Kai/Misaki:...

Kai being pressed against Misaki in the narrow space. Trying to find an exit, Kai kept looking away while Misaki slightly blushing for her chest area is pressed against Kai.

Kai: seen any way out of here?

Misaki: n-no not yet...But why did they locked us up?

Ren and Miwa dragged both Misaki and Kai to a storage room in the gym and once Misaki and Kai eyes met, Miwa and Ren grinned and pushed them in there. Of course Miwa added the locking part as he gave the key to Ren.

Ren: how long should they stay in there?

Miwa: hmm...let's make it 2 hours, see if there will be any result.

Ren smiled innocently because Miwa told him that Kai and Misaki had a major fight. But the truth his, it's all just a prank again from Miwa as his hair turned into devil horns.

Kai:...Can't believe that baka actually got me dragged into this.

Misaki: how did he tricked you then?

Kai: saying there is a strong cardfighter waiting in the storage room.

Misaki:...hey...I'm strong you know.

Kai: we battled 15 times and so far I won them all. I have seen you battling and even using your memories at your advantage.

Misaki: Well sorry for not being a strong fighter, but at least I wouldn't fall for that trick.

Kai: what did Ren do to get you here then?

Misaki: E-EH!?...uhm...

Misaki awkwardly looking away from Kai as she remembered.

Ren: Misa-ki, Kai wanted to confess your love to you.

Misaki: It's MISAKI! And what are you talking about?

Ren: he wanted to cardfight you one more time at the gym. He knows about your feelings for him.

Misaki: d-don't be ridiculous...I don't have feelings for him.

Misaki held her book high but then low with Ren smiling closely to her. She sighed and closed the book as Ren dragged her from the store.

Misaki:...got in here because he wanted to show the school around.

Kai: odd, thought you could memorize everything.

Misaki: kgg

Misaki getting an anger mark and clenched her fists.

Misaki mind: I came for you, you big jerk...

Kai: so can't you find away out of here?

Misaki: there is a vent, but we need to stack up on each other.

Kai: then I will boost you there.

Misaki: is that a vanguard joke?

Kai: no

Kai put his hands together as Misaki stepped on it. She suddenly blushed for she is wearing a skirt with undies underneath it.

Misaki: y-you better not look up.

Kai:...

Kai didn't respond but he kept looking away, Misaki took a step on Kai hands and got lifted up to the vent. Misaki starts yanking at it but it is stuck against the wall.

Misaki: no luck...we need to-

Right then, Miwa opened the door with Ren as they widen their eyes. They can see Kai head beind hidden under Misaki's skirt while Misaki looked at them with a heavy blush on her face.

Miwa:...So...1 more hour?

Ren: yep

Misaki: MIWA!

**#7 From MortisLunaris**

**To Toshiki Kai: You just lost to Misaki in a cardfight. And your response is?**

Kai:...

Kai got dressed up in blue jeans, white sleeveless T-shirt as Misaki walks in her usual uniform style.

Misaki: promise is a promise, you would go out with me once when you lose.

Misaki getting a bit flustered while holding her hands together from the front. Kai ruffled his hair and sighed, he offered his hand to Misaki without looking at her. Misaki looked at his hand confused and then looked up to his face that she can barely see.

Kai: if you want a date, we need to do this properly. Not going to deny I lost, But I will be stronger next time.

Misaki giggled a bit and smiled cheerfully as she hesitated to take Kai's hand. She held it gently and felt a light grip holding her. They walked with each other in the park with Misaki always smiling, while Kai looked forward with no emotions. Yet he didn't let go of Misaki's hand.

**#8 From MortisLunaris**

**To Toshiki Kai:**

**You go home and find Misaki asleep on your couch. What do you do?**

Kai:...how did she get in here?...

Kai grabbed the phone and ready to dial 911. Misaki sneezed and kept herself close to keep her warm. Kai put the phone down and grabbed a blanket from his room, he gently put it over Misaki until her shoulders. Kai took a seat on a chair with his hand on his cheek and his elbow on the arm of the chair.

Kai mind: you better explain later how you got here.

**#9 From MortisLunaris**

**To Toshiki Kai:**

**You find out you reversed Misaki while you were reversed, and what do you do?**

Misaki running a dark aura around her with a reversed tsukuyomi With crimson feathers and her Halo is dark with red lines on the edges. Kai clenching his fist for remembering defeating Misaki and humiliating her due to the fact her parents are gone.

Kai: it is my fault you have become this way...I said awe full things towards, yet. How did it come down to this.

Misaki: your just a empty corpse searching for power. Your weak and can only relay on someone else it's strength.

Kai: I was allured by that power your now possessing, but not anymore. I shall free you! WITH MY OWN STRENGHT!

Kai drew his card from his deck and smirked towards Misaki

Kai: Image, The crimson dragon going to save you with his divine flames around him. Ride the vanguard, Dragonic Overlord, The End!

Behind Kai his evolved Dragonic overlord posses more Armour and blasters by his waist.

Kai: I shall free you, MISAKI!

**#10 From MortisLunaris**

** To Toshiki Kai: So, why exactly are you in New York?**

Kai slammed open a door by a anime store called **Image Anime**.

Kai:...who made Cardfight Vanguard Dubbed version...

Dragonic Overlord scorching flames around him and growling to the employers.

Owner of the store dropped his manga and pointed to a map. The location he pointed is called Singapore.

Kai mind: my next destination...


	4. Ask Toruka Misaki

**From Guest:**

**#1 To Misaki : Which one do you love Aichi or Kai?**

Misaki: w-well that is a bold question don't you think!?

Misaki all flustered chibi with waving hands.

**#2 From Guest**

**To Misaki: Are you jealous of kourin for spending more time with aichi than**  
**you do**

Misaki: n-not really...

Misaki crossed her arms around her while looking in the distance that Aichi is walking and talking with Kourin. She started to blush and twiching her brow as she walked overt to snatch Aichi

Misaki: okay that's enough time with Aichi it's my turn now.

Kourin: Hey we agreed on that I get him for today!

both Misaki and Kourin grabbing Aichi's arms and start pulling.

Aichi: LET GO YOU TWO!

Aichi teary and kept swinging left and right from both Kourin and Misaki's strenght.

**#3 From Guest 101 ( Guest )**

**To Misaki: if the athmosphere is rite to confess wil you confess to Aichi?**

Misaki: c-confess him about what, I don't know what your talking about.

Misaki hiding her face behind her book while Assita cat just licking his paw on the counter.

**#4 From: Ureshia**

**To: Tokura Misaki: If you originally were planning not to go to the school dance, would you go if**  
**Aichi asked you to?**

Misaki: i'm not going to the school dance and that is final.

Aichi: b-but Misaki

Misaki reading her book behind the counter while Aichi is already dressed for the dance in his tux.

Aichi: I-It wouldn't be fun without you.

Misaki widen her eyes a little and looked at Aichi with her book on the counter. Aichi hanging his head low while making fists.

Aichi: it wouldn't be fun to go there without you Misaki-san!

Misaki: A-Aichi?...

Misaki getting a bright blush on her cheeks as Aichi shouted out his comment. Misaki slowly smiled and put her book aside.

Misaki: fine, I'll go.

Aichi: R-Really?

Misaki: mhm

Aichi: thanks Misaki-san.

they both got into the school dance, however.

Misaki: e-eh?

Naoki: ah you guys are finally here.

Komoi: where took you guys so long?

Kourin: you two are late.

Aichi smiled while Misaki kept her mouth open with her hair covering her eyes.

Misaki: A-Aichi, when you asked me to go with you, did you mean by inviting every friends?

Aichi: of course Misaki, your one of my closet friends.

a arrow hits Misaki's heart with the arrow having friendzoned crafted.

Misaki: i'm going home.

Aichi: M-Misaki-san!

Aichi pulling on Misaki's dress from the back in chibi mode while Misaki kept struggling near the exit.

Naoki: what is with those two?

Komoi: beats me.

Kourin giggled while the other two just looking confused to Misaki and Aichi struggling with each other.

**#5 From Rainbowstarwishes**

**To Misaki: Would you wear an French maid outfit just get Kai's attention?**

Kai going to a restaurant where he usually getting his Tea or coffee, slowly the doors opened as he widen his eyes.

Misaki: welcome back, my master.

Misaki wearing a black and white french maid outfit but when she said her words her eyes are closed. She opened her eyes and flinched when Kai is looking at her.

Kai:...

Misaki: IT"S A PART TIME JOB FOR THE WEEKENDS!

Misaki all flustered and kept her hands on her skirt to keep it low while Kai just standing there with wide eyes and pale.

**#6 From MisakixAichi**

**To Misaki : What would you do if Aichi accidentally trip an kiss you?**

Aichi: hi Misa-WHA!

Aichi slipped over a banana peel and landed on Misaki with his lips on hers. Misaki slowly widen her eyes and kissing slightly back until Aichi pulled back.

Aichi: s-sorry Misaki, I didn't mean to!

Misaki: I-I see, better go outside and think about what you did.

Misaki pointed at the exit with Aichi hanging his head low. Once the doors closed from the Card Capital she lightly touched her lips with her fingers with a slight smile on her face and bright blushing cheeks.

**#7 From MisakixAichi**

**To Misaki : What if you found out that Aichi become hard when you trip? (After you become his Girlfriend)**

Misaki and Aichi turned their backs to each other while both of their faces are very red as steam coming out of their ears.

**#8 From: Lucky Readers 1**

**To Misaki & Kourin : What would you do if you found out Aichi is a Playboy**  
**(when you two are his girlfriend in the same time)?**

Kourin & Misaki try to image Aichi being a stud and having a harem around him with a bunch of girls. The dream cloud poofed as they both waving their hand left and right in sync

Kourin/Misaki: never going to happen.

**#9 From: Guest**

**To Misaki : if Aichi ask you to go to his room what will you do?**

Misaki and Aichi being nervous in one room, both of them received their tea cups but they are too bashful to move.

**#10 From: MisakixAichi**

**To Misaki : What would you do if Aichi propose you (after he become your boyfriend) what is your reaction?**

Aichi knealed before Misaki and present a daimond ring to Misaki.

Aichi: w-will you marry?

Misaki getting teary while her hands on her nose with a quiet gasp. She slowly nodded while tears flowing down on her cheeks.

Misaki: I-I do

Shin: Misaki?...Misaki!?

Misaki snappd out of her dream with a slight drool on the cornor of her lips.

Shin: we need to store the new packs, what were you dreaming about?

Misaki: N-NOTHING!

**#11 From: MisakixAichi**

**To Misaki : what would you do if Miwa push Aichi and fall to your breast?**

Miwa: yoink!

Miwa playfully pushed Aichi from the back as Aichi landed his face between Misaki's breasts. Misaki flinched with cheeks blushing brightly, Aichi slowly backing away while rubbing his forehead for bumping against Misaki's chest.

Miwa: oh oh...

Miwa starts sweating for witnessing the terrible mistake he has done, Misaki hair standing up like while her eyes turning to red dots.

**#12 from foretoldlegends **

**to misaki question: what started the whole issue of you and kourin sharing aichi?**

Misaki: me and Kourin had enough of arguing against each other and realised were both even capable of becoming Aichi's lover.

Misaki blushed deeply for realising what she just said.

Misaki: B-BUT DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA! IT WAS HER IDEA!

**#13 From: Ureshia **

**To: Misaki Tokura What would you do and how would you feel if in a situation where Aichi needed your help the most but you couldn't help because he was so far away and all alone?**

Aichi crying in his room and heard someone knocking at the door. He moved over to the door while wiping his tears away from his eyelids and opened the door. He flinched when he sees Misaki in front of him.

Aichi: M-Misaki!?...

Misaki holding a luggage and holding the flying tickets she bought just for Aichi from her saving.

Misaki: let's get you home…Aichi…

Aichi getting very teary and launched at Misaki to hold her in his arms. He couldn't stop crying from happiness while Misaki kept him in her arms while patting his head gently.

Misaki mind: if it means to give all my money away just to save him…I would…

**#14 From: Ureshia **

**To Misaki Tokura: Would you try and stop Aichi if he was willing to sacrifice himself to save you?**

Leon: Maelstorm, finish Sendou Aichi and take the 6th damage!

The blue serpent dragon fires his missiles towards Aichi but Misaki stepped in and took the hit instead.

Aichi: Misaki-san!

When the smoke cleared, Misaki panting heavily from taking a rough beating from the blast. She turned her face to Aichi with a smile and slowly collapsed on the floor.

Aichi ran to Misaki and picked her up with his arms.

Aichi: M-Misaki-san?...

Aichi shake Misaki but she didn't wake up.

Leon: hmph, she shouldn't have interfered…friends are just holding you back…good riddance ( void voice )

Aichi's eyes widen with his Psyqualia now active, he put Misaki carefully down and took on Leon.

Aichi: I WILL MAKE SURE I WILL AVENGE MISAKI-SAN!

**#15 From MisakixAichi**

**To Misaki : which part of Aichi do you love about him**

Miwa: Aichi, do you like Misaki?

Aichi: e-eh well I suppose…I do like her…

Misaki smiling for seeing Aichi al bashfully and getting very red.

**#16 From: MisakixAichi**

**To Misaki : have you ever imagine Aichi sleeping with you?**

Aichi and Misaki sitting on a bench in a park with the back of the head of Aichi resting on Misaki's lap while sleeping.

Misaki: I-I don't need to image it…I experienced it a little…

**#17 From: MisakixAichi**

**To Misaki : Have you ever though about asking Aichi out?**

Misaki: well…

Misaki holding a note pad but everything is red crossed due to the fact that Aichi is always surrounded by his friends.

**#18 From: MisakixAichi**

**To Misaki : do you mind if Aichi took your first kiss?**

Aichi playing as Alfred and Misaki plays as Ceo. The last line says that Alfred needs to kiss Ceo for the happy ending. Aichi getting very shy while Misaki is watching him. She smiled and closed her eyes to make it easier for Aichi.

He closes in with his lips reaching closely to Misaki's lips.

Shingo: cut, that's a wrap!

Aichi flinched from Shingo shout and sees Misaki being very close as he pulled away quickly. He turned around while getting very red, Misaki opened her eyes and saw Aichi all flustered.

She smiled secretly for liking how Aichi is not yet prepared to kiss her yet.

Meanwhile Kourin nibbling on a tissue for being jealous of having the role as Little Sage Marron.

**#19 From: MisakixAichi**

**To Misaki : What would you do if you dream you were Married with Aichi?**

Misaki sleeping and dreams of Aichi being all grown up while standing beside her for having a fever. He comes closer with his forehead against hers to check her fever.

But it wasn't a fever, Misaki saw the photo frame of her carrying Aichi from the altar for he couldn't succeed something like that while she worn a white dress and Aichi a black tux.

Misaki suddenly woke up and looked left and right.

Misaki: j-just a dream…

Misaki held the blanket tight for being relieved yet she is disappointed it was just a dream.

**#20 From: Ureshia**

**To: Misaki Tokura**

**Would you ever love to cuddle Aichi?**

Aichi sleeping on the couch by Misaki's place for being very tired after school. Shin is away to buy some groceries so they are home alone. Misaki looked at Aichi sleeping as she reached gently for his forehead to brush away his hair.

Suddenly Aichi starts crying in his sleep and mumbles.

Aichi: D-Don't leave us…

Misaki: hm?

Aichi: D-Don't leave us…Dad…

Aichi's tears didn't stop but Misaki felt bad for Aichi, she knows how it feels like to lose a parent even though she doesn't know whether Aichi's dead or alive.

She scoot over to lay in her side in front of Aichi and embarrassed him with her arms wrapped up around his head. She allowed his cheek to rest on her breasts while smiling gently. She hums a night song that her mother used to do while cuddling with Aichi.

Aichi slowly stopped crying and his sad face turned bit by bit into a smile as he continues to sleep comfy.

**#21 From: Ureshia**

**To: Misaki Tokura**

**How would you feel after you hug him?**

After a while Misaki sits on a chair near Aichi, Aichi awakens while brushing his eyelid.

Misaki: morning.

Misaki spoke low and smiled brightly to Aichi. Aichi smiled back.

Aichi: morning…

Misaki: Shin made some dinner for you, go ahead and eat some before going.

Aichi: R-Really?...thanks…

Aichi sounded a little sleepy but it's because he just woke up. He stepped off the couch and headed to the kitchen as Misaki is alone in the room.

She wrapped her arms lightly around her as her cheeks are fully red. Hugging herself to image again how it felt to have Aichi in her arms and only for her. Her heart pounding like crazy while she looked out the window as she wonders what these feelings are.

**#22 From: Ureshia**

**To: Misaki Tokura**

**Do you think Aichi is cute?**

Misaki:...

Misaki not answering with a bright blush on her cheeks when she sees Aichi patting the belly of her cat. Aichi making a cute smiling face while he is showing affection to the cat.

**#23 From: Ureshia**

**To: Misaki**

**If you were Aichi's enemy for awhile against your will, and he saved you from it what would you do if you found out you hurt him before he saved you?**

Aichi grinning with void consuming his body. Misaki clenched her hand into a fist for remebering the things she done during their fights. how Aichi got badly wounded from her mindless actions.

Misaki: I'm sorry for hurting you...But I will bring you back, I promise you that!

Misaki placed her deck hard on the table as Aichi did the same.

Aichi/Misaki: stand up, vanguard!

**#24 from foretoldlegends**

**To Misaki: what made you wanting to cut your hair?**

Kamui: Aichi-Onee-san, What do you like about a girl?

Misaki lowered her book a little behind the counter as she eavesdrop a bit.

Aichi: Like about a girl? Let me think, I suppose short hair looks pretty on them.

Kamui: hhhhey, short hair uh.

Next day

Misaki comes in the shop with a new hair style as Aichi and Kamui staring at her.

Misaki: what? I just wanted to change my hairstyle. Got enough from the bed hair every morning.

Kamui and Aichi stared at each other as they shrug their shoulders.


	5. Ask Suzugamori Ren

**#1 From DemonicBloodyAngel:**

**To Ren:Did you never noticed Askas feelings for you? And if yes, why never  
talked to her about it?**

Ren: hm? feelings for me? well everyone has feelings, though I lost mine at the moment and can't find it any where. Could you help me out? ( dense )

**#2 From The02Player:**

**To Ren: Is there a possibiity to see you together with Suiko or Asaka?**

Ren: of course, they are always standing behind me. So the possiblity is 100%

**#3 From Guest:**

**To Ren: why do you act so cute?**

Ren: what do you mean?

Ren mumbling on a chocolate pocky while holding it with two hands in chibi form with big sparkling eyes.

**#4 From: Guest22 (Guest)**

**To Ren: Would you take aichi and kai out to karaoke sometime if you had the chance?**

in a stage of many spotlights, Kai, Ren and Aichi standing there with microphones while everyone is waiting for the music to start.

**Vanguard Fight! by Psychic Lover**

Ren: Vanguard fight!

Kai: And be bathed in the beam of the sun!

Aichi: C-Come on...S-Stand...

aichi getting a blackout from stage fright while Ren chuckeld.

Ren: well they at least tried to sing in a karaoke.

**#5 From: Ureshia **

**To Ren Suzugamori: What would you do if you and Asaka were the only 2 stranded on an island and forgot your decks?**

Ren making a sand figure out of Blaster Dark and Asaka making a sand figure of Ren.


	6. Ask Narumi Asaka

**#1 From DemonicBloodyAngel:**

**To Asaka: Why do you love Ren?**

Asaka getting bright blush on her cheeks while keep looking left and right.

Asaka: W-Well he is just...

Ren: Asaka!

Asaka flinched from the sudden arrival of Ren while he is smiling with closed eyes.

Ren: the viewers asked me about if I have feelings for you, what does that mean exactly?

asaka turning very red until she suddenly steams out of her ears and nose in one blow and then collasped on the ground with swirling eyes.

Ren: hmm? Did I said something wrong?

ren poking the unconcious Asaka with a tilted head, wondering why she is laying there.

**#2 From foretoldlegends**

**To Asaka**

**question: can you tell us the story of what made your feelings for ren be for**  
**why they are today?**

once a upon a time, there was a high school girl with blue hair, her name is Asaka. She got tired from being picked on for being a girl that likes to play vanguard. She decided to go somewhere where she can be respected.

A placed called Fukuhara.

She was near a building and she saw a confusing looking at a red haired male standing infront of the wall. She tilted her head and walked over to him and asked.

Asaka: Can I help you?

the male didn't turn his head and just kept looking at the wall. He suddenly spoke with a low voice voice and dense.

Ren: My name isn't help or you.

The girl got confused by his words and spoke again.

Asaka: sorry, that's not what I meant.

the male spoke again with the same tone voice.

Ren: my name isn't sorry either.

The girl sighed and didn't knew how to reach him, The male started tapping on his deck with his pointing finger. It was like he was hinting to the girl.

Asaka: Are you a cardfighter? She spoke nicely.

The male finally turned his view to the girl and smiled with his eyes closed.

Ren: Yes I am.

Asaka gave it up for not knowing what to talk about now. But she did come up with a question.

Asaka: why are you standing outside? She spoke curiously.

Ren: the doors won't open, Normally to go open when I'm near them...seems like it's malfunctioned.

the girl noticed something and stepped to the left to make the glass doors open.

Asaka: t-there were over here.

Ren: oh I see, didn't noticed. Thanks.

The male gave the girl a smile on his face as the girl just twitched his eyelid for how dense this guy is.

after a long while, they got to the point where Asaka needed to prove her strength against Kyou. But in the end she lost the battle due to the overwhelming attacks from Kyou. She thought she was weak for not being able to defeat him.

Until that very moment, the male with a red hair approached her and asked.

Ren: can I see your deck please?

The blue haired girl was confused from the male request and gave her deck to him.

Kyou: hey, she didn't won. I did!

Ren: your deck isn't what I'm looking for.

Kyou: w-what!?

Ren: you did a fine job on your deck build. With a little more practice and you can beat anybody.

the male showed a kind smile again and offered her the deck back. The blue haired girl began to feel something as her cheeks turned red. She took her hand on the deck and slightly touched the fingers from the male his hand.

From that day forward, she realised she fell in love...to the dense red haired male.

The end.

**#3 From foretoldlegends**

**to Asaka:****even though you and Misaki don't have much of a mutual friendship do you agree she's one of your best rivals and a future friend if you put the past behind both of you?**

Asaka: well…I suppose I can give her some credits, she really makes me work in order to win from her. Plus she isn't all interested in Ren, so if things go as they going I think I would leave the past behind.

Asaka suddenly shows a glare while making a fist with black aura behind her.

Asaka: but if she touches my Ren it will be rivals for life!

**#4 From foretoldlegends**

**To Asaka**

**has there ever been a moment where you have ever had a side crush on someone else? Because I understand your crush for run but sometimes people can have a side crush on another person.**

Asaka:...well...

Asaka seeing Aichi walking by as she grabbed Aichi's arm to pull him in to her.

Aichi: EH!?

Asaka: D-Do you have a moment?

Aichi: sure what is it?

Asaka: I-I wanted to thank you for saving Ren...From his weird powers.

Aichi: Is fine, I just wanted him to understand how important it is to have comrades by your side and not tossing them away.

Asaka blushes brightly from Aichi's words and then smiled.

Asaka: for a short guy, you can be cute and adult like when you talk like that.

Aichi: e-eh? I'm not short nor cute!

Asaka leans over to Aichi as Aichi backed a little and hits the wall with his back. Asaka's lips were close to Aichi's as Aichi closed his eyes while blushing deeply. Asaka smiled and rewared Aichi with a kiss on the forehead.

Asaka: still a kid...But my hero...Thank you.

Asaka mumbled it quietly as she backed slowly and walked away from Aichi with her arms behind her back to hold her hands together. Aichi looked confused once he opened his eyes while brushing his forehead where Asaka kissed him.


	7. Ask Tatsunagi Kourin

**From Naruhina Inukag fan:**

**#1 For Kourin: What were you thinking about when you were alone with Aichi in the hospital room during the Aichi's 2nd national tournament?**

Kourin patting the forehead of Aichi while slightly blushing for seeing his sleepy face.

Kourin: I thought of how I could save him from the evil shadow Paladin deck, even though I failed the first time. I wish I could do something for him but I feel so useless for not being the stronger figure for him like in the past.

**From: Guest 2 (Guest)**

**To Kourin: If you had the chance would you kiss aichi?**

Aichi still out cold laying in bed, Kourin slowly leans over as she brushed the hair away from Aichi's forehead and gave it a soft kiss. Kourin slowly blushing as she backed away and left the room. Before closing the door she gazed at Aichi laying there.

Kourin mind: I'll protect you...Sendou Aichi

**# 2 From Guest22 (Guest) **

**To Kourin: Do you love aichi?**

Kourin: W-WHAT! WHO TOLD YOU THAT!?

Kouring getting all bashfull with red cheeks glowing while Suiko and Rekka are giggling in the background from Kourin bashfull behavior.

**# 3 From: Guest 101 (Guest)**

**To Kourin : if you have to fight with misaki for aichi in bitch fight and**  
**someone use it to make proffit (with making a bet who will win) will you stop**  
**fighting and kill that guy?**

Kourin/Misaki: who made that bet.

Kourin and Misaki both eyes are glowing with dark aura behind them as Miwa hidding in the trashcan.

Miwa: perhaps betting on who will win isn't such a good idea in my part.

**#4 From : MisakixAichi**

**To Kourin : Do you Support Misaki is Aichi Girlfriend?**

Kourin: absolutely not!

Kouring nibbing on her ponytail with a tense glare on her face.

**#5 From : Lucky Readers 1**

**To Misaki & Kourin : What would you do if you found out Aichi is a Playboy**  
**(when you two are his girlfriend in the same time)?**

Kourin & Misaki try to image Aichi being a stud and having a harem around him with a bunch of girls. The dream cloud poofed as they both waving their hand left and right in sync

Kourin/Misaki: never going to happen.

**#6 From MisakixAichi**

**To Kourin : If you overheard Aichi asking Misaki to go out with him and she accept it what will you do?**

Kourin kept repeating hitting her forehead against the wall out of pure jealousy, While Suiko and Rekka looking at Kourin with confused look on their faces.

**#7 From MisakixAichi**

**To Kourin : if you overheard (again) Aichi ask Misaki to go his room Your reaction is?**

Kourin put a pillow on her face and screams very loud into it.

**#8 From MisakixAichi**

**To Kourin: What would you do if Aichi invite you to his wedding? Do you come  
to the Marriage or do you suicide?**

Wedding priest: If anyone has a objection why these two shouldn't married. Speak now if you object or forever hold your peace.

Kourin smacked on the bench and pointed her pointy finger to the Priest.

Kourin: OBJECTION!

**#9 From Owaizake**

**To Kourin: How would you react if Aichi wanted to have a date with you and then he would kiss you(at some point)?**

Aichi: W-Would you go out with me, Kourin-san!?

Aichi held out a blue rose flower to Kourin while Kourin eyes widen with a flustered look on her face. She smiled and nodded from Aichi's offer. They both went on a date at the malls. Shared ice cream and held hands together.

Aichi: Kourin, do you remember the time before the national started...I'm glad you came by and gave me the card I needed to win.

Kourin: Aichi...

Aichi: Kourin.

They both stood on a hill watching the ocean across them. They both reach for each other, however. Aichi tried to reach for Kourin lips but due to his height not even increase his height by using his toe he can't reach. Aichi sits down hugging his legs and tear up for being too short to kiss Kourin.

Kourin mind: I wouldn't mind kissing him...but I want him to make the first move to see his confident side.


	8. Ask Daimonji Nagisa

**From Guest:**

**#1 To Nagisa: Why Do you like Kamui So much?**

Nagisa: how could I not love him? He is so sweet and cool and handsome. He makes me all crazy with his spiky hair, his clothing and even his big eyes gazing at mine. I get all the shivers about him.

Nagisa keeps on talking about Kamui while Kamui just standing in the distance with sweat drops.

Kamui: short term, she has a crush on me for no reason at all.

Nagisa: Kamui-chan!

Nagisa rushing to Kamui and tackled him against the wall. She is trying to kiss him but Kamui kept pushing her cheek to keep her lips away from him.

Kamui: SOMEONE HELP ME!

**#2 From The02Player:**

**To Nagisa: Have you ever let Kamui to express his feelings even if it was not  
for you?**

Nagisa: Don't be silly, Kamui only loves me so he can't express his feelings to others.

**#3 From foretoldlegends **

**To Nagisa question: what is your opinion about emi, aichi's sister? **

Nagisa: Who has time to think about other people, I'm only interested in Kamui-chan! 3


	9. Ask Ishida Naoki

**#1 From Naruhina Inukag fan:**

**To Naoki Ishida: Who would you rather take orders from, Boss Lady (Misaki) or Kourin?**

Naoki: pfff, I take no orders from anyone!

Kourin/Misaki: ahem.

Kouring and Misaki glaring at Naoki with evil aura in the background.

Naoki:…(gulp)…but sometimes I have no choice but to listen to them both….

**#2 From: Guest 101 (Guest)**

**To Naoki : if your'e cardfighting Boss lady with bet that the loser will be**  
**the winner Slave for a semester will you accept it?**

Naoki: why of course I will accept it, I'm going to win either way!

after a card battle later.

Misaki: Don't drop them otherwise you will be sorry.

Naoki carrying Misaki's books while groaning for it's a stack of 10 books on his arms.

Naoki mind: how did I end up into this!?

**#3 From: Guest **

**To Naoki: Do you and aichi talk about and compare girls?**

Naoki: what about that girl?

Naoki pointed a girl holding a book against her chest with a pony tail.

Aichi: I-I guess she is okay.

Naoki: what about that one?

A girl with glasses while texting with her mobile to her friends.

Aichi:...u-uhm...good I guess?

Misaki: what are two doing?

Misaki standing behind Naoki and Aichi with crossed arms.

Aichi: Misaki-san?

Naoki: we are comparing the people of our school to see who might become a strong cardfighter.

misaki:...(sigh)...boys...

**#4 From MisakixAichi**

**To Naoki : if you saw Aichi And boss lady dating (when they kissing) do you  
think Aichi is great because he can be with the boss lady or because Boss lady?**

Naoki mind: It's the end of Sendou-kun, she will overwhelm him with her tsundare and evil ways. I must find a way to break it up for his own good!

**#5 From MisakixAichi**

**To Naoki : can you become more smart less stupid?**

Naoki: well I suppose I can try...wait a minute...WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY STUPID!?


	10. Ask Shingo Komoi

**#1 From Naruhina Inukag fan:**

**To Komoi: Why do you use so many diffferent single clan decks?**

Komoi: hm hm hm

Komoi started smirking and lifted his glass a bit higher from his nose by pushing it with his pointing finger.

Komoi: cause I can master all the clans in the world called planet Cray and shall be known asthe greatest cardfighter ever!

Komoi spreaded his arms out with a great sunlights shining behind him for a great fortune ahead.

**#2 From: foretoldlegends **

**to shingo question: have you and Naoki done a tag duel before if so how were the results from**

Naoki: HEY, YOU SHOULD HAVE POWERED UP YOUR VANGUARD MORE BEFORE ATTACKING!

Shingo: IDIOT! YOU SHOULD HAVE DEFENDED ME SO I COULD EVEN POWER UP!

Naoki: WHY DO I NEED TO DEFEND A GLASSED GRANNY!

Shingo: WHY YOU!

Both Naoki and Shingo eyes jolting against each other with tense glares while Aichi and Kourin just staring at them.

**#3 From MisakixAichi**

**To Shingo :if you saw 2 member of Q4 Dating (Aichi and Misaki) are you going  
to fainted or Coma?**

an R.I.P stone is set on the theather with Shingo Komoi on it. Died from overwhelming geek power.

Shingo: NAOKI! THIS WASEN'T SUPPOSE TO BE MADE ON THE SET FOR OUR NEXT ROLEPLAY!

Naoki: it's a better adjustment to me.

Naoki smirks while holding a paint brush that is still wet.


	11. Ask Sendou Shizuka

**#1 From Naruhina Inukag fan:**

**To Shizuka (Aichi's mom): Have you ever watched any of your son's televised cardfight matches?**

Shizuka standing in the kitchen while making Onigiri

Shizuka: sometimes I do, but I have to work sometimes in the afternoon or make lunch for Aichi. He keeps forgetting to make some of his own for the tournament.

**#2 From: Guest 101 (Guest)**

**To Aichi mom : what is your reaction if aichi tell you that he is dating  
misaki?**

Shizuka: oh my, I better bring some balloons and cakes cause this needs to be celebrated. My big boy all growing up in a fine young men and has a girlfriend in first senior year. I'm so proud of him.

Aichi: N-NO MOM I'M NOT DATING ANYONE!

Aichi's mother not listing already making cake while Aichi kept waving his arms.

**#3 From MisakixAichi**

**To Shizuka : If Aichi bring Misaki to your house to know better his family what would be your reaction?**

Shizuki: my my, this is Misaki I hear all about? Please come in I will make some lovely dinner for the whole family.

Misaki: is she always this nice?

Aichi: hehe...

**#4 From MisakixAichi**

**To Shizuka : What would you do if you hear a moaning sound from Aichi room and there more shoes when you just get home from grocery shopping?**

Shizuka coming back from the groceries store holding two bags. Suddenly hearing moans coming upstairs as she quickly dropped them and run towards Aichi's room and opened the door.

when the door opened she sees Komoi, Naoki and Aichi playing twister while Misaki is in charge of the rotator.

Naoki: o-oh hey Sendou's mother.

Komoi: w-welcome...home hnn.

Aichi: hi mom.

all of them groaning while Misaki just sitting there with a dull face for watching which one of them will fall first.

Shizuka mind: that made my heart pump.

Shizuka sighed relieved with her hand on her chest but yet some how dissapointed it turned out the it should have been.

**#5 From MisakixAichi**

**To Shizuka : what will you do if Misaki was pregnant because Aichi?**

Shizuka hanging balloons and hanging up a sign that says congrats on your unborn child while she is singing in a happy tuned voice.

**#6 From: Ureshia**

**To: Shizuka Sendou What would you do if Aichi told you he and Misaki was getting married?**

Shizuka: Oh yes my baby boy is finally getting married.

Shizuka hugging Aichi very tight while squeezing him almost to death with her joy being too high.

Misaki: S-Shizuka!

Shizuka: hm?

Shizuka looked down and sees Aichi with swirling eyes all dizzy while being squeezed into a flat cartoon character.

Shizuka: oops...got carried away.

Shizuka smiling Awkward from her outburst of joyment.

**#7 From MisakixAichi**

**To Shizuka : What would you do if you saw Aichi home with Misaki and went to his room?**

Shizuka knocking on the door from Aichi's room. She opened it up and held a plate with fresh baked cookies on it.

Shizuka: anyone like a cookie while studying?

Aichi and Misaki sitting near the low square table while having their study books in front of them.

Aichi: ah thanks mom.

Misaki: thanks Sendou's mother.

Shizuka got close to Misaki and whispered.

Shizuka: He is really shy if you ask him to be your girlfriend.

Misaki: I-I WASN'T THINKING OF THAT!

Misaki getting flustered while Shizuka is just smiling innocent with a halo above her head. Aichi tilted his head out of confusion while having a cookie in his mouth.

**#8 From Lucky Readers 1**

**To Shizuka : if you went in Aichi room and saw his phone was left and still playing a porn video of Aichi and Misaki what will you do?**

Shizuka: I knew I forgot to buy him condoms.

**#9 From: Ureshia **

**To Shizuka Sendou: If some one tried to interfere with Aichi's and Misaki's relationship what would you do?**

Shizuka hits the carrot hard with her cooking knife and turned her scary looking face to the viewers.

Shizuka: better be ready, cause I don't like it when my boy Aichi getting sad.

**#10 From: Naruhina Inukag fan**

**To Shizuka: How would you react if the pop idol group Ultra Rare arrived at**

**your home asking for Aichi?**

Aichi: I'm home mom.

Shizuka: oh, you brought guests.

Rekka: we're ultra rare!

Kourin: we bring smile to the ones in need.

Suiko: and conquire the world with our beauties.

Every single member of Ultra rare posed in front of Shizuka.

Shizuka: uhm…who's Ultra rare?

Shizuka tilted her head as the 3 girls falls down on the ground for being hurt from Shizuka's words.

**#11 From MisakixAichi**

**To Shizuka : If you saw Someone you don't know (Kourin) trying to make Aichi**

**break up with Misaki what would you do?**

Shizuka: young lady, that was very wrong of you!

Kourin: but

Shizuka: no buts to me, I know you like Aichi very much as Misaki but your approach is just too wrong to try and break them up. What would Aichi think of you if you broke his heart by splitting up Misaki and him?

Kourin: never thought about it...

Shizuka: your a nice girl Kourin but breaking someone up on purpose will get you no where. Now go home and think about what you did.

Kourin:...Yes Madam...

Kourin with a low head heading home while Shizuka pointing to the front door with a straight face.

**#12 From MisakixAichi**

**To Shizuka : Will you play vanguard if the condition Shin give to Aichi is ****that all his family must defeat shin in cardfight! Vanguard So he can get**

**married with Misaki?**

Shin: N-No way...

the result ended in 6 to 0 damage.

Shin: the perfect...win...

Shizuka: so that's how you play vanguard, so exciting. Did I won by the way?

Shin glasses lowered as he sighed while swinging a little white flag for giving up.


	12. Ask Cardfight Units

**#1 From Silverwing123:**

**Does Blaster Blade have crush on Akane?**

Akane: Blaster-kun!

High Dog Breeder, Akane clomps against Blaster Blade back with her big chest pressing against it.

Blaster blade slowly blushing and kept looking up without peeking at her chest.

Blaster Blade mind: b-big breasted.

**#2 From Silverwing123:**

**Does Blaster Dark have a crush on the darkness maiden Macha?**

Macha: Dark-kun!

Darkness Maiden, Macha clomps against Blaster Dark back with her flat chest pressing against it.

Blaster dark making a dull face while staring at Macha's chest.

Blaster Dark mind: flat breasted…

Macha: B-BAKA!

Macha give a hard smack against Blaster Dark cheek and ran away with tears in her chibi form.

**#3 From HootHoot**

**To Blaster Dark:Does Blaster Dark Have a Crush on Skull Witch Nemain?**

Nemain: Hello big boy, want a taste of my apple?

Skull Witch Nemain showing off her cleavage to Blaster Dark while lickng a red apple in a seductive way

Blaster Dark getting flustered while looking at the person who asked the question as he is sweating.

Blaster Dark: d-don't give her idea's

**#4 From Naruhina Inukag fan**

**To King of Knights Alfred: Why are you not a king of the Gold Paladins L****iberators?**

Alfred: sorry but you confused me with one of my brothers, each of my family bloodline is a king of the paladins.

**#5 From: Guest22 (Guest)**

**To Blaster Blade Liberator: Would you go to earth and hang out with aichi if you had the chance.**

A big giant battleship is going to earth with many cannons on the sides. Blaster Blade Liberator standing on the nose of the ship with his sword down and holding the handles.

Blaster Blade Liberator: I'm on my way, my vanguard.

**#6 From: Guest 101 (Guest)**

**To Gallatin : are you realy blind?**

Gallatin: No i'm not, I'm actually trained as a Royal Paladin but got mostly trained by the Nubatama clan to fight blindy.

**#7 From: Guest 101 (Guest)**

**To Wingal: Why are you blue?**

Wingal: I don't know, why is Flogal pink? That's what i'm wondering.

**#8 From MisakixAichi**

**To Blaster Blade Liberator : if you were suck by a black hole and end up close to Aichi house what will you do?**

Aichi slowly opened the front door outside of his house. Took a glance in the hallway and noticing no one there. He signing to Blaster Blade Liberator to follow him as they got inside.

Aichi: sssh, my mother is home so you need to sneak in quietly.

Blaster Blade Liberator nodded as he and Aichi are in sync with their feet's held high and taking steps with their toes.

Shizuka: ah Aichi, who is your friend?

Shizuka standing in the hallway while drying up a plate with a sheet. Both Aichi and Blaster Blade Liberator flinched with their hair up and shoulders as they slowly turning to Shizuka.

Aichi: u-uhm…he is a cosplayer of the card game I play mother.

Aichi gave a elbow against Blaster Blade Liberator arm.

Blaster Blade Liberator: u-uhm, hello miss Sendou, I'm Blaster Blade Liberator, defender of cray and fighting the terror called the void.

Shizuka: I see, hold on.

Shizuka brought the plate on the counter from the kitchen and grabbed a plate of cookies as she offered them to Blaster Blade Liberator.

Shizuka: a warrior like you should earned a snack.

Blaste Blade Liberator accept it hesitantly and sniffing it as he took a bite. His eyes grew big while planet Cray is in the background with a holy light with Shizuka dresse goddess.

Blaster Blade Liberator: This is the most tastiest ingredient I ever laid my taste on!

Blaster Blade Liberator turned into a chibi with dog ears and a tail as he swishing it happily for getting another cookie. Shizuka patting him on the head while Aichi is stunned for seeing his avatar like that.

**#9 From Lordblaster**

**To Blaster Blade: What happens to you when you go to the drop zone or Soul?**

Blaster Blade got beaten and send to the drop zone. He slowly woke up and sit up, seeing nothing but grave stones around him as he slowly stood up. He can hear something approaching him, he took his sword out of his wielder and turned when he sees the **Reaper Of The Cards.**

Reaper of the cards: hey, your not a Yu-gi-oh card!

Blaster Blade face palmed himself for being in the graveyard.

Blaster Blade:...Yu-Gi-Oh reference...

**#10 From Lordblaster**

**To Dragonic Overlord The End: Do you like Kai?**

Dragonic Overlord The End let out a loud roar close to Kai while Kai kept still with his face not showing any fear. Dragonic Overlord The End tilted his head and moved it close to Kai as Kai patting the dragon gently on the head that has still a crack on it's armour.

Dragonic Overlord The End smiled to Kai for accepting him as his vanguard.

**#11 From Lordblaster**

**To Blaster Blade:Do you and Dragonic Overlord get along like your Vanguards**  
**do? If so, do you like each other?**

Blaster Blade and Dragonic Overlord running towards each other and clashing their swords against each other with a smirk on their faces.

Blaster Blade: best 2 out of 3

Dragonic Overlord: hmph, I will take you best of 3 out of 5!

the two mightiest warriors started out their friendly matches as they are both equally matched against each other.

**#12 From foretoldlegends**

**To Alfred king of knights: ****when the shadow paladins made that soulless clone of you did you guys accept  
him as the king of shadow paladins or did he kind of isolate himself when  
Phantom Blaster Overlord was defeated by Majesty Lord Blaster**

Alfred king of Knights: Uhm...the Dark Dictator is my father...

The Dark Dictator has his arms crossed while tapping his fingers one by one on his elbow while giving a tense glare from the question.

**#13 From : Yurian**

**To: Blaster blade,King of Knights Alfred, Solitary Knight Gancelot (and all**  
**the other male units of royal and gold paladin)**

**Question: What you found out that your vanguard, Aichi, is actually a girl?**

From the sky, aichi decent from the heaven in a cosplay of soul saver dragon. Showing off allot of feminine on the chest area and showed bare legs out for having only a tight blue panty as undies. Each male unit received a blood nose and red cheeks as they all bowed down. They all shouted in sync.

Gold Paladins/Royal Paladins: MY VANGUARD!

**#14 From Yurian:**

**To Blaster Blade, King Of Knights, Alfred and Blaster Dark (and of course their liberator and revenger versions too): Are you bald?**

every single knight and other races gathered around for the speech from the three Alfreds from the Royal Paladin, Shadow Paladin and Gold Paladins.

Alfred: Men, take off your wigs, we have been discovered.

Every single of the unites took their helmets off that held the hair inside as wig and others pull off their hair and showing sparkling baldness to the world. Only one unit didn't pull his hair off as the unites are staring at him. A old sage holding bowl filled with strong drink called Sake, he got a flustered face and his head kept swirling around as he watched the unites watching him.

Great Sage Baron: what? I'm n-not bald, I have hair...( hiccupped )...bunch of blue haired people...


	13. Ask Nitta Shin

**#1 From: Guest 101 (Guest)**

**To Shin : if misaki dating aichi what is your reaction?**

Aichi knocking on the front door of Card Capital as a closed sign is on the doors. Shin crossed his arms while mumbling to himself.

Shin: no way i'm going to allow that.

Misaki: S-shin, it's not true! Aichi and I aren't dating!

**#2 From: MisakixAichi**

**To Shin : What Happen if you saw Misaki and Aichi kissing in the back alley?**

Shin taking out the trash near the card capital as he heard something from the alley. He widen his eyes as he sees Misaki and Aichi kissing.

Shin: MISAKI!

Misaki/Aichi: SHIN!?

Shin rolling up his sleeves and marching towards Aichi but Misaki interecpted it with her arms streched.

Misaki: w-were practicing for the play tomorow!

Shin: the play?

Misaki: I'm CEO Amaterasu and Aichi plays as Blaster Blade, in the end he needs to kiss me.

Shin narrowed his eyes at first while Misaki getting all red as Aichi clinging behind Misaki for being scared of Shin.

Shin: okay...But only this once...

Shin slowly going to the door and also closing it with his eyes still focused on them. When the door closed Misaki and Aichi sighed relieved but they got pale again once Shin suddenly opening the door again with glaring eyes.

Slowly the door closed again as Shin gave the I'm watching you sign to Aichi before closing it.

**#3 From: MisakixAichi**

**To Shin : what will you do if Misaki was pregnant because Aichi**

Shin going to the basement and opened up a closet that contains the hunting rifle.

Shin: WHERE IS THAT BLUE HAIRED PERVERT THAT PREGNATED YOU!?

**#4 From: MisakixAichi**

**To Shin : what will you do if you found out Mistake's room full of Aichi and  
Misaki Photo?**

Shin holding a laundry basket with dirty clothing as he leaned his shoulder to open Misaki's door. He widen his eyes and everything went in slow motion for seeing all kinds of Misaki and Aichi being lovely dovey. Kissing, laughing and even sleeping together in bed.

Shin eye twiched and the camera getting closer and closer while a murdering theme song is playing.

Shin: MISAKI!

**#5 From Lucky Readers 1**

**To Shin : if you stuck in a middle of zombie apocalypse with a group of 4people including you and your car breakdown you only found a working pick up who would you drop from your team ( Aichi,Misaki,Naoki) you can only put three people in the car if you try to squeeze tightly in the car**

**Aichi: Misaki step on the gas, the vanguard player zombie's are coming!**

Zombie's: Stand Up, Stand Up, Stand UP!

Naoki: I can't believe Shin sacerdfice himself for just the seats for us to use!

Aichi: we musn't let his sacerdfice be in vain. Let's go!

Misaki steps on the gas and going to max speed to escape from the zombie's

Shin: AAAAH!

Shin hanging on the rooftop with his hands nailing on the edge on the front.

Shin: I SHOULD HAVE DRIVE INSTEAD!

**#6 From Lucky Readers 1**

**To Shin : If you on your way back from hardware store for faster renovating you bought a nail gun with the nail and you saw Aichi was asking Misaki to go out and she accept what will you do? (A warning shot perhaps?)**

Shin bringing Misaki back inside while Aichi shoes got nailed on the ground.

Aichi: Shin-san!

**#7 From Lucky Readers 1**

**To Shin : If you went in misaki room to take some laundry and saw misaki's phone was left when she is out and you saw it was a paused scene in a video and the video was a porn of Aichi and Misaki are you going to do something or stay quiet? To Shizuka : if you went in Aichi room and saw his phone was left and still playing a porn video of Aichi and Misaki what will you do?**

Shin: who made this hentai parody?…

Shin glared to the viewers as he breaks the phone with his bare hand.

**#8 From MisakixAichi**

**To Shin: if shin want to take down Aichi he can only choose one of these steal the children toy gun (water gun), punch then owner and shoot Aichi with it (the airsoft gun choice) stop the garbage truck and search in side it (Baseball bat) or just throw your shoes. What will it be?**

Shin:…odd question, what did Aichi do this time? I'm not going to take him down if there isn't any reason to it. Sure I'm protective about Misaki but that's because I'm her only family member left ever since her parents past away. I got no grudge against Aichi, I just want Misaki to be happy and safe.

**#9 From: Ureshia**

**To Shin Nitta: if you had to participate in a Vanguard tournament and fight to save your shop would you?**

Shin: Twin drive, first check! Critical Trigger, Second check. Another Critical!

Shin blasted every opponent with his incredible luck skills and high critical deck. The company that wanted his shop got beaten and left the shop.

Shin: yep, I would.

Shin blew softly on his deck like a gun but instead the cards got scattered as he sweat drop from it.


	14. Ask Taishi Miwa

**#1 From: Guest 101 (Guest)  
**

**To Miwa : you must choose one, Beaten by Misaki to death or hide from misaki  
till you die of dehydration which one is it?**

Miwa: w-why do people want me to die, w-what did I do?

Miwa getting very pale while Misaki is hiding around the cornor with a dark aura surrounding her.

**#2 From : MisakixAichi**

**To Miwa : Do you want to have a this cookie? (It's already expired)**

Miwa: boy do I! ( accepted )

Miwa going to the card capital.

Miwa: hello Misaki.

Misaki: Miwa, what are you doing here?

Miwa: thought about giving you something for lunch

Showing the cookie he received from MisakixAichi.

Misaki: you sure you don't want it?

Miwa: nope, ate a bunch on the way so I wanted to share one with you.

Misaki: okay...well..I suppose one bite wouldn't hurt.

Misaki took the cookie and slowly took a bite from it. Her eyes spread while her face turning green, Miwa quickly running while Misaki holding a broom and chasing after Miwa.

Misaki: MIWA!

Miwa: totally worth it!

**#3 from foretoldlegends**

**to miwa: what is your opinion about akira and if so do you think you might have feelings for her?**

Miwa: Akira?...Akira...Akira...

Miwa thinking hard who this Akira person is.

Miwa: doesn't ring a bell.

Miwa shrug his shoulders with his arms spread. Akira tearing up while biting on a tissue for being a background character


	15. Ask Tatsunagi Suiko

**1# From Foretoldlegends**

**To Suiko: Suiko if you would have to either try to have a few accidents happen together**

**to get Aichi and Kourin to start dating or date Ren which one would you**

**choose?**

Kourin and Aichi sitting on a bench in a park while Aichi licking a ice cream cone. In the bushes both Ren and Suiko smiling to each other as they have a trumpet.

Ren inhaled and blew so hard that the trumpet made a loud noise. The noise made Aichi jump high and landed on Kourin lap as the ice cream cone drips creams on Kourin cheek until it landed on the ground.

Aichi: S-Sorry let me get that for you!

Aichi grabbing a tissue from his school uniform pocket and gently on Kourin cheek. Kourin slowly blushing while looking bashfully away.

Suiko: Why wouldn't Ren want to join the fun while dating as well?

Ren: hm?

Ren having a question mark above his head with a dense look on his face for he was only interested in teasing Aichi with his love life.

**#2 From: Guest**

**To Suiko: would you date aichi?**

Suiko: perhaps I will, it will be fun seeing the reaction of my dear Kourin. ( giggled )

**#3 From MisakixAichi**

**To Suiko : if you saw jealous Kourin trying to suicide what will you do?**

Suiko: PUT DOWN THE PHONE!

Kourin: IT'S HOPELESS, I SHOULD HAVE DATED WITH MORIKAWA LONG TIME AGO!

Suiko: NO MEANS NO!

Suiko struggling for the phone as Kourin kept pulling back as they go back and forth.

**#4 From foretoldlegends**

**To Suiko: Do you think you'll properly teach the meaning of love to Ren and then kiss him while Asaka is tied to a chair because as much as Ren was corrupted by Psyqualia for years I don't get how the fact that he doesn't know what love means though he still could learn about the emotions.**

Suiko: my dear foretoldlegends, there is no need for violent actions to strap down Asaka and teaching Ren about love. Time will come and I will make sure he will be taught what love his once he succeeded to become the world greatest Cardfighter in the world.

Suiko leaned over to the viewers and whispered to Foretoldlegends.

Suiko: but I do like your way of thinking how to make Asaka jealous and force her to watch it.

Suiko having a sinister smirk on her face with her eyes half closed.

**From MisakixAichi**

**#5 To Suiko : can you cheer up jealous Kourin if she jealous because Aichi and Misaki Officially dating?**

Kourin: I won't give up, I will be there just in case it doesn't go well!

Suiko: Kourin isn't the type to gve up easily so no need for me to cheer her up.


	16. Ask Sendou Emi

**#1 From The02Player:**

**To Emi: Would you follow your Brother to Nationals, I mean like Cardfighter  
(season 1)**

Emi: I have't decided yet, but I do like the cute cards of the Bermuda Triangle. If there is more cute cards like those in the future, I will consider it.

**#2 From HootHoot**

**To Emi: Emi Do you like Kamui?**

Emi: Kamui is a nice guy, though he talks or act weird around me and I don't know why he does that.

**#3 From MisakixAichi **

**To Emi: Do you want Misaki become your big sister?**

Emi: I really do! 3

Emi huggled Misaki while Misaki looked confused.

**#4 From ****MisakixAichi **

**To Emi : Do you support Misaki and Aichi to be married?**

Emi: totally, I want Misaki to become my big sister. Then again I don't know if Aichi will be asking Misaki any time soon to marry.

**#5 From Naruhina Inukag fan**

**To Emi Sendo: What do you think of the other members of Aichi's club besides**  
**Aichi and Misaki?**

Emi: the one with the red hair is kind of creepy and the one with the glasses is kind of odd looking. But the girl with the long hair seems familiar to me, don't know where.

**# 6 From: Ureshia **

**To Emi Sendou: How would you react if Kamui confessed his true feelings to you with out getting his words messed up?**

Kamui: I LOVE YOU EMI-SAN!

Kamui panting from his outburst to confess his love to Emi

Emi: oh, I love you too Kamui.

Kamui got hit by a cupid arrow and fainted on the floor with a red face.

Emi tilted her head from confusion for she thinks I love you, she thought like as a friend.

******#7 ****From Lordblaster**

**To Emi: Are you jealous of Nagisa for being so close with Kamui?**

Emi: Why would I be? they make a good couple in my opinion.

**#8 From MisakixAichi**

**To Emi : if Aichi never ask Misaki to go out with him do you help Misaki so she will be the one to ask Aichi to go out with her?**

Emi: I-I would like to help, but I don't know a single thing about love. Can you give a advice that might help me?


	17. Ask Kyou Yahagi

**1# From DemonicBloodyAngel:**

**To kyou. Why are you obsessed with Kai and fail everytime beating him ?**

Kyou:...Kai Toshiki...KAI TOSHIKI!

kyou's eyes producing flames of veneges with his hands creating Kyou a chibi plusie version of Kai. Kyou snatched the doll and smacked it on the ground as he starts stomping on it repeatingly with anger marks almost everywhere on his head.

Kyou: I WILL GET HIM FOR HUMILATING ME DURING THE NATIONALS! I WILL MAKE HIM SUFFER THE WRATH OF KYOU YAHAGI!

**2# from foretoldlegends**

**To kyou**: **what would you do if you did beat kai in a cardfight?**

Kyou: I, Kyou chrusher! WILL CONQUER THE WORLD HAHAHA!

Kyou standing on planet earth with a giant smirk on his face, crossed arms he looking down to people that fear him now for a card battle.


	18. Ask Daigo

**#1 From HootHoot**

**To Daigo:Does Daigo like Ultra Rare? If so who and why?**

Daigo: hmm I think Ultra Rare songs are marvelous and unique, if I have to use I suppose the girl named Rekka since she made nice and sweet scented tea for me.

Rekka: here is your tea Daigio-kun

Rekka placed the teacup on the coaster from the table.

Daigo: thanks Rekka-chan

Daigo smiled as he enjoys his tea while Rekka all blushing and happy for being called Rekka-chan


	19. Ask Otakuroy

**#1 From Guest**

**To Otakuroy: Isn't it kind of hard for you to update every day?**

depands on my days, if I am too busy I won't be updating. But that doesn't mean I will ignore the questions. I like making chapters on my fullest and it makes me smile to see you all supporting this idea. So keep the questions going.


	20. Ask Soryu Leon

**#1 From Guest**

**To leon: who do you like more Jillian or Sharlene?**

Leon: Final turn! Maelstorm attack!

the blue sea serpant dragon fires missles at both Jillian and Sharlene as their damage is 9

Leon: if you want to have my likes then become stronger you two!

Jillian: y-yes Leon-sama

Sharlene: you don't have to beat both of us!


	21. Ask Assita Cat

**#1 From Guest:**

**To Assita Cat : Who do you recognize as a master Aichi or Kai?**

Assita cat licking a bowl of milk from the front yard of Kai's place.

Kai: she/he likes almost anyone, just give him/her milk and he/she will become affectionate to anyone.


	22. Ask Komatsubara Kaoru

**From Naruhina Inukag fan:**

**#8 To Kaboom (Gouki's first mate): Why do you saying Kaboom all the time?**

Kaboom: because it makes my sentences more **Kaboom**!

Kaboom preparing a canon and slide right into the hole while Nagisa holding the torch.

Nagisa: are you sure this is safe?

Kaboom: as ready as ever Kaboom!

Nagisa lit the fuse and covered her ears as the canon fired Kaboom into the sky.

Kaboom: KAAAAAABBBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Nagisa put her hand above her brows and look to the sky where Kaboom is send flying.

Nagisa: remember kids, don't try this at home.


	23. Ask Tatsunagi Rekka

**#1 From foretoldlegends **

**To Rekka question: what was the funniest accident off set that has happened when Ultra Rare was ever on tour?**

Kourin: AAAAH!

Kourin riding a mechanical bull as it went berserk and hang wired by slinging her left and right.

Kourin: GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!

Kourin got suddenly launched into the air and landed on her bottom of surrounded pillows. The mechanical bull stopped but the snout is between Kourin breasts as every guy in the bar blushing heavily and cheering for her.

Suiko: my my, such a lovely crowd.

Rekka holding her laughter by keeping her hand against her mouth.

Kourin getting a teary with a slight blush on her face for being embarrassed

**#2 From foretoldlegends **

**To Rekka: if you saw jealous kourin trying to suicide what will you do?**

Kourin: i'm going in and meet somebody.

Rekka: NO YOU WILL NEVER SURVIVE!

Kourin opened the door of fanboys with love logo's on their shoulders.

Fanboys: KOURIN-CHAN!

Rekka:...she was so young...sniff...sniff...

**#3 From Guest**

**To Rekka: would you date aichi?**

Rekka: well I would but I have someone else in mind I want to date.

Rekka admiring Daigo from a far with little hearts coming out of her while blushing.

**#4 From foretoldlegends**

**To Rekka: ****if you had to interfere with three possible relationships which ones would they be?**

Rekka: Kourin and Aichi, Ren with Asaka and Misaki with Aichi. But I prefer just teasing Kourin with her relationship cause it's so fun to see her reactions later on.

**#5 From foretoldlegends**

**To Rekka: ****what is your opinion about shingo the one that wears glasses in the cardfight club that aichi and kourin are in?**

Rekka: He seems like a nice guy, but he has the face that all my fanboys give so.

now let's hear her true voice in her mind.

Rekka mind: he is a dork.


	24. Ask Akari

**#1 From foretoldlegends**

**To Akari**

**what started the friendship between you and Misaki?**

Misaki sitting alone with a book in the library as Akari coming into the library and noticed Misaki sitting there alone.

Akari continued walking searching for a book, she can't find it and went over to Misaki.

Akari: excuse me, have you seen?...

Akari noticed Misaki reading the book she wanted to read.

Akara: OH! THAT'S THE BOOK!

Misaki: hm?

Akari: I really love that book, do you read it all the time?

Misaki: u-uhm...yea...it's my favourite.

Akari: mine too! I'm Akari by the way.

Akari decided to sit beside Misaki while Misaki didn't mind. They both started talking about the book and all the parts they liked about it.

**#2 From Lucky Readers 1**

**To Akari: Do you think Misaki have a crush for Aichi? If so do you help her confess to him?**

Akari: well I know she has a crush on the Sendou character. But she is just too stubborn to confess her true feelings for him. Plus she is a bashful one when it comes to love. I wish I could help her but I don't know a single thing about love...feel so useless...All I can do is support her as a friend and see how things will go.

**#3 From Naruhina Inukag fan**

**To Akari: Would you like to with Misaki and the cardfight club if they head to** **the beach for a training session?**

Akari: sure, I just need to find a good swim suit and I'm all set.

Akari standing infront of the mirror doubting between a whiteswim suit or a black one.

**#4 Naruhina Inukag fan**

**To Akari: Would you like to become a cardfighter since you could become world ****famous if you build up a reputation?**

Akari: I would mostly play the game for the fun of it then building up a reputation.

**#5 From MisakixAichi**

**To Akari : if you saw Aichi confess to Misaki what kind of push you make so Misaki will accept it?**

**from foretoldlegends**

Akari: GO FOR IT MISAKI!

Akari holding a huge flag with a image of Aichi and Misaki kissing in a chibi drawing as Aichi and Misaki both having their head low with a blush on their cheeks.

**#6 From foretoldlegends**

**To Akari: ****is there anyone within the friends that misaki has that you might have feelings for?**

Akari: no...I don't think so.

Akari bumped into someone and fell down on the ground on her bump.

Akari: o-oh sorry! I...

Akari suddenly silenced as she getting a bright blush on her cheeks for seeing a cute male in front of her.

Miwa: Nah, it's my fault. You didn't got hurt I hope.

Miwa reaching his hand while Akari kept her eyes focused on Miwa with little hearts coming out of her.

**#7 From foretoldlegends**

**To Akari: if you could snatch aichi from misaki's grasp would you do so?**

Akari: NO WAY! I WOULD NEVER BETRAY MY FRIEND LIKE THAT!

**#8 From: Ureshia**

**To Akari: ****If Miwa told you he liked you what would you do?**

Akari: I-I'm not ready for a relationship.

Akari hiding under the blankets on her bed all tugged up.

**#9 From: Ureshia**

**To Akari: ****If Misaki told you she needed your help so she can confess her feelings to ****Aichi, how would you help her?**

Akari: This should do!

Fortune telling magazine that Morikawa always reading, Misaki getting sweat drops for knowing already that's not going to work.

Akari: hm?

Akari looked all confused and waved her hand in front of Misaki.

Akari: Misaki, you still there?

Misaki mind: Mustn't tell her that won't help.

Misaki: y-yea, thank you Akari…You're a great help.

Misaki smiling awkwardly but takes the magazine at hand like a true friend without offending Akari about the magazine.

Akari getting sparkling eyes with her chest up all pride and glory.

Akari mind: YAY I HELPED!


	25. Ask Katsuragi Kamui

**#1 From Rainbowstarwishes**

**Ask: Kamui**

**Question: Where would you take Emi on a perfect date?**

Kamui taking Emi to card capital and played cardfight vanguard endless with smiles on their faces.

**#2 from foretoldlegends**

**to kamui: what made you originally wanting to use nova grapplers?**

Kamui: Attack, Attack, Attack!

Gouki: someone just found his favorite clan.

Kamui: I love to attack in vanguard, I can image space ships and fighting robots fire their lasers at their opponent. Nothing is cooler then that when you image such devastating blows.

**#3 From foretoldlegends**

**to kamui: out of all the time you spent with nagisa what has to be your favorite moment with her overall or at least a good moment you ever had a chance to have with her?**

Kamui Well...I suppose when we fight against each other seriously head on at the world championships. Though I regret wearing a tuxedo while battling.

Suddenly Nagisa popped out behind Kamui

Nagisa: Oh Kamui-chan you do like me!

Kamui: NO I DIDN'T SAY THAT!?

Kamui running ahead and Nagisa giggled while running after Kamui.

Nagisa: Kamui-chan!


	26. Ask Shinjou Tetsu

**#1 From foretoldlegends**

**To Tetsu: ****seeing how much kamui has progressed do you think one day you'll tell him you were the masked opponent he beat in that one asia circuit or are you going to be silent about it**

Kamui: Haha I kicked that masked guy butt with his dark Irregular deck! I can totally beat you now Beard old man!

Kamui pointed at Tetsu for requesting the challenge but after they battled for 5 times in a row. Kamui lost all of them.

Kamui: H-How is this possible?...

Tetsu mind: once he grows up and respect his opponents, I will tell him. But for now he is still the same cocky kid like always.


	27. Ask Sendou Aichi ( Yaoi )

**#1 From Bro-NawBlood3  
**

**To Aichi: What are your feelings for Kai?**

Aichi: w-well…I don't know…B-But I think Kai is amazingly strong and I want to battle him some day when I'm at the same level as he is.

**#2 From Bro-NawBlood3**

**To Aichi: Do you love Kai? Not as a friend, best friend, close friend but as a crush. And don't dodge the question**

Aichi: E-EH! N-NO I don't…W-Well He is cool and all, B-But I…uhm…

Aichi getting very red while his eyes swirling around from the question.

**#3 From Bro-NawBlood3**

**To Aichi: If you were dared to wear a kitty costume in front of Kai would you do it? **

Aichi:…N-Nya…

Aichi wearing a maid outfit with kitty ears and a long tail behind while serving Kai tea.

**#4 From XxEviXkittenxX**

**To Aichi: Are you in love with Kai? You're constantly fixated on him anyway, a  
relationship wouldn't be too surprising.  
**

Aichi: n-no I'm not!

even though he says it, his face is all red and flustered with the thought of Kai being beside him.


	28. Ask Toshiki Kai ( Yaoi )

**#1 From Bro-NawBlood3**

**To Kai: Do you love Aichi? As a crush?**

Kai: is it your business to butt in people's life? What my relationship is with me and Aichi isn't a play thing.

( no worries guys/girls Kai is more the secure type and Aichi is more open ;3 )

**#2 From Bro-NawBlood3**

**To Kai: Would you confess your love to Aichi?**

Aichi sleeping with his cheek against Kai's shoulder as they both sitting on a bench from a park.

Kai: I don't have to rush things…It's just fine how things are going and what I'm experiencing.

**#3 From Bro-NawBlood3**

**To Kai: If Aichi had confess his love to you would you accept?**

Aichi: K-Kai-kun…I-I like you.

Kai widen his eyes a little and then smiled while Aichi is being bashful. Kai leaned in and pecked Aichi's forehead as he then backed away afterwards.

Kai: I like you too…Sendou Aichi.

Aichi getting very red while holding hands with Kai as they leave the park.

**#4 From XxEviXkittenxX**

** To Kai: Why haven't you Kissed Aichi?! You've had SO many chances!**

Kai: Why would I rush while I can just enjoy his company?

******#5 From XxEviXkittenxX**

To Kai: Do you ever have to intimidate people to keep Aichi safe? Seriously,  
how has that boy not been jumped yet?

Kai giving a tense glare with a dragon in the background of fangirls wanting to date Aichi.


	29. Update

Hello everyone

I want to thank all of you for hitting the 5000 views from this fanfic.

So now I got a question for you all and I would like the answer to be posted on the reviews.

**Which question do you like the most so far and how it's answered?**

Post on the review the number of the question and the name of the character. For Example.

question #1 from Sendou Aichi. Then put your comments afterwards.

Remeber, if you don't do this in this order. The Review will be deleted, so guests members be sure to read this properly or else none of your reviews shall pass on this fanfic.

I owe it all to you guys and I want to give special thanks ahead to the following people that has giving me challenging and fun questions for me.

**MisakixAichi**

**Bro-NawBlood3**

**Lucky Reader 1**

**Ureshia**

**Lord Blaster**

**Foretoldlegends**

**XxEviXkittenxX**

**Rainbowstarwishes**

**Naruhina Inukag fan**

**Decode9**

thanks to you all ten people that supports my fanfic has now reached 5000 views. So keep the questions going and perhaps we shall have 10.000 views!

See you all guys later for the next update when we hit 10.000 views!

This was Otakuroy for the update of today.


	30. Ask Yuri Usui

**#1 From Naruhina Inukag fan**

**To Yuri Usui: Why did you decide to use an Oracle Think Tank deck when you**

**first started playing vanguard?**

Yuri: there weren't many female clans in vanguard and Oracle Think Tank had most of them. Plus boys underestimated girls playing card games so…

Yuri punched her fist into her open hand and smirks as she cracking her knuckles. Every male in front of her backed away one step.

Yuri: So…Who wants to be first?...

Yuri background shows a passionate inferno of will power with her eyes looking like a tigress hunting towards it's prey.

**#2 from foretoldlegends**

**to yuri**: **has there been a time you tried to ask kenji out but your brother got in the way at the worst moment?**

Yuri and Kenji stood towards each other after their date, Yuri fiddle her fingers together while blushing brightly to Kenji. She bite her lip gently and tried to say something.

Yuri: K-Kenji...I

Just when she was about to say it, her brother passed by seeing the back of Yuri. He yelled out from a distance.

Gai: sis, did you confess to Kenji yet?!

Yuri slowly turned with dark aura around her and Gai gulped with widen eyes for noticing just now that Kenji is standing in front of her with a dense look on his face.

Gai:...I will be going now.

Yuri: GAI!

Just before Gai ran away, Yuri tackled her brother and then locked his legs backwards while sitting on his back. Kept streching him out like in a wrestling match as Gai kept tapping the floor to surrender.


	31. Ask Kenji Mitsusada

**#1 From Naruhina Inukag fan**

**To Kenji Mitsusada (Koutei): What would you do if Yuri decided to contact you**

**at SIT university asking if you could be her date at her high school prom?**

Yuri standing alone with her arms crossed. She is wearing a red long dress that covers her legs and wears white arm sleeves.

The girls just talking among each other but the subject was Yuri as they made fun of the fact she is alone in the prom. Although Yuri didn't care much, she felt lonely during the prom.

Suddenly the front doors of the prom opens as the girls and guys gazing to them. From the door a young men in a white tux enters the prom with a red rose in his chest pocket while smiling to everyone.

The girls go wild for seeing the awesome prince in the white wardrobe as they ran into him. Only Yuri didn't go after as she looked with narrow eyes to the male that entered, for he seemed familiar.

The male gently touched the girls shoulders to make way towards Yuri while his eyes were only focused on her. Soon enough, Yuri widen her eyes for seeing Koutei coming near her.

The girls getting jealous when he got close to her for he reached his pocket where the rose is resting and placed it neatly into Yuri hair from the side to fit her dress.

Koutei: sorry for being late…

Yuri starts blushing brightly as Koutei offered his hand to her.

Koutei: may I have this dance?

Yuri nodded with a smile and took Koutei's hand with her own hand and the other around his arm to snuggle close to his side. She looked back to the girls and winked to them with a stick her tongue out.

Yuri mind: servers them right.

Koutei smiling for Yuri's behaviour as they both enter the dance room of the centre. They danced for hours with their eyes matching their own as they kept it friendly.


	32. Ask Ali Pajeel

**#1 From: Naruhina Inukag fan**

**To Ali Pajeel: Why did you decide to get yourself a harem?**

Ali: why wouldn't I? Every male dreams of being loved and adored by girls all the time. And they enjoy my company as well. Wouldn't you agree girls?

Fangirls: ALI YOUR SO COOL! 3


	33. Ask Morikawa Katsumi

**#1 From foretoldlegends**

**to morikawa  
if i gave you a few decks i created that ARE BALANCED and you had to pick  
between the choice of Spike Brothers, Narukami, Oracle Think Tank, Murakumo,  
or Shadow Paladins to use which deck would you replicate and I do imply  
replicate because you are good just you forget a proper grade balance and yes  
g3 are fun with their abilities especially with break ride and limit  
break...point being focus on what a good line up is and show those good skills**

Morikawa: Your right! How can I be so naive! I SHOULD HAVE 25 grade 3 in my deck instead of 20! THE PERFECT BALANCE! Spike Brother deck, here I come!

**#2 From MisakixAichi**

**To Morikawa : Do you have to make your deck full of grade 3 so you will lose all the time?**

Morikawa: A FULL DECK OF GRADE 3?! BRILLIANT I'M GOING TO MAKE ONE FROM NOW ON!


	34. Update 2

Hello everyone,

Summer vacation is coming but I have some bad news. Ask Cardfight Characters will be on hold on July 20th.

Reason why is that there will be a important step in my life I have to take. Whether it is work or studies some more. Also on June 15th I will be 21 years old and will be noted as an adult in my country.

I'm actually quite scared and this fanfic kept my mind off of it. I know it might be silly but this is something that is going to decide my future. I want a bright future and I want to keep going with my fanfics. I just hope I will have the time for it though.

But that isn't the only reason why I put the fanfic on hold. There is a unfinished fanfic I need to finish called Cardfight vanguard next generation. It's about me and my friends that taught me everything about vanguard.

Before I going to work and set off, I need to finish this one last favour to them. Cause we all have a future to look after when we grow up. And I want it to be shown before I say goodbye to them. They are my friends but soon I will be too busy to even speak to them.

It won't end I promise that, but I just need to say it so I can say a proper goodbye to them by giving them the fanfic they wanted to see me finish it. So there for, in summer break. I will finish that fanfic as my final life goal as a youngster XD

Wish you all a happy summer break ahead.

Also thanks for the support you guys, here is my question of today.

**If you could date any cardfight vanguard character, who would it be and why?**

P.S. you guys can still ask questions until 20th july. After that, there won't be a update later until summer break is over.


	35. Memorise

Hello everyone. I updated the questions but I seem to have forgotten some. If you guys can repost the questions, I will try my best to answer them before I put the fanfic on hold.


	36. Ask Christopher Lo

**#1 From Sheeda  
To Christopher Lo  
My question is why do you like to wear animal hoodie?**

Christopher: because it makes me look cool.

Christopher crossed his arms and sticks out his thumb, index finger and thumb out like some rapper. His hoodie fell over his eyes as he looked left and right quickly.

Christopher: hey who put the lights out!?

Lee Shenlon and Ali Pajeel laughing in the background, Christopher pulled down his hoodie and looked confused to his friends that are no whistling.


	37. Update 3

**Update 3**

Hello everyone, we have reached 25 000 viewers! I want to thank you all for the support and also to the newcomers. Yurian, captain-dinosaur, MortisLunaris and Owaizake.

I like their new questions, made me challenged and also Kai Toshiki questions. It has always been either Misaki, Kourin or Aichi. I don't mind that, but I want also other characters having the spotlight for once.

So now for my new question. This one will be a special one.

**In cardfight vanguard, who is your avatar?**

My avatar is Great Silver Wolf, Garmore. Ride chant is this. Break the chains that restraints the limits with your silver fangs. release your nature and anger that shall surpass your own limits! Now unleash my true avatar! Ride! **The Great silver wolf**!**Garmore**!

Anyway, that is it for update 3. I will see you guys in views 30 000. Let's reach 100 000 viewers for a special bonus.

Good Luck and keep the questions rolling. Give me challenges, bring it on you fangirls and fanboys.

P.S. Also, you can ask the reversed characters of cardfight vanguard ;3 wink wink


	38. Ask Daimonji Gouki

**Gouki Daimonji**

**#1 From foretoldlegends**

**To gouki: what made you wanting to start your own cardshop?**

****Kamui: I will be going to Card Capital now, see you all tomorow.

Kamui leaves from playing with Gouki and Nagisa, well Gouki mostly of course. Nagisa lean on the table with a depressed look on her face.

Nagisa: sigh…if only we had a cardshop, Kamui would come over here more often then Card Capital.

Gouki suddenly smirks and get his crew to work. Building a card shop in matter of seconds with planks under his armpits and spikes covering his whole mouth.

Gouki: What? Who can't say no to my little sister puppy eyes.


End file.
